Transformers: Omnidrive
￼￼Transformers omnidrive is a new series featuring a new group of autobot lead by ultra Magnus ,it also includes the malicious decepticons a group reformed by the violent beserker megatron who is looking for the lost omni-matrix the matrix used by centurion prime to preserve a portal to limbo. Characters Team Spanner *Ultra Magnus: Formerly magnum is the autobot groups current leader and a refined warrior ,he is a powerful leader and some say he resembles optimus prime though in reality magnus has been shown to make some..."brash" decisions that lead to defeat he was the leader of the wreckers a group of autobots who never won the autobot war but were in fact killed ,he turns into a large truck *Roadbuster: Roadbuster is ultra magnus current drill-sergeant and the second remaining member of the wreckers ,he is usually interested in human culture or other things that don't concern him but can mostly be a busy-body ,he turns into a n armored vehicle and speaks with a very scottish accent. *Camshaft: A coward camshaft is the rattrap of the group and even then he's also a fast car unnaturally ,despite this camshaft has tried to prove himself as an amazing warrior but he tends to get his feelings hurt ,alot though he is laughed at by decepticons his photon rifle blinds enemies and locks them in vehicle mode ,camshaft turns into a muscle car *Airburst: Airburst is one lazy flyer he prefers to just chill and stay in the air though he's also agile and full of some energy airburst is not very motivated ,sometimes he meditates on somebody's head and tends to argue with the other. *Rest-Q: The central medic rest-q is smart and very much like ratchet at his young age ,he was also relatively believe it or not probably one of the only sane ones on the ship ,but they're on earth now where he can try modeling new weapons for the autobots ,and steal doctor mccoy' s line. *Nightstreak: A former member of cybertronian police nightstreak was an interogator and continues to think of enforcing laws ,nightstreak is just usually seen around the base but other times she's outside keeping usual earth laws bound under her holomatter andria Melvin. *Tricerita: A sort of cavewoman tricerita was a maximal lost in time and tends to speak like a cavewoman ,she was also the friend of grimlock and has minor romantic feelings ,though in other areas she's seen on the battlefield as a bizzare enemy as her seismic batton hits her enemies hard. *Pound: Pound is a former decepticon and one of blasters many drones ,he is also very cocky and annoying but tends to be friends with the humans. *Blaster: Blaster is the communications officer with a cool voice , he is known for his many cassettes he uses to take down tons of enemies with his epic sound based weaponry ,no he isn't jazz or anything. *Record: Record is one of blasters spy-cassettes capable of producing loud sound blasts ,he turns into a gnarly guitar and is essentially laserbeak. Later additions *Drift: Drift is a hotshot new samurai who's trying to avenge the death of his master, He's enlisting the help of nightstreak to try and locate the decepticons, Drift can be calm but also hot-headed and usually he doesnt take kindly to losing against an enemy, He's also a nice sword wielder capable of many things. *Thundercracker: The former decepticon thundercracker has managed to enter autobot ranks and help them out on missions, He also seems to take kindly to pets and other animals, Still the dark side of the decepticons looms over him like a shadow of his former self, He kinda is friends with drift. *Hubcap: The autobot's communications officer hubcap is used to his job of playful blackmail though he's also a bit egotistical,narcissistic, And a very lazy person to be around, This doesn't stop ultra magnus from catching him though and actually managing to make hubcap work, Mostly bots see him as a bad influence. *Astroking: Astroking is now an autobot combiner and total soldier loyal to fixing his wrongs, He seems to look up to ultra magnus now and has devoted time to watching humans and splitting apart: Payload hypernova countdown Signal-flare and blastmaster are his components. *Sinnertwin: Sinnertwin is now a more kinder being having seen the beautiful sights of cybertron, He has committed his time to scaring people. *Evac: A protectobot in this universe evac was part of a force that stopped events, In reality he's from paradron and has many scrambled memories of being bad AND good. *Aquaria: Aquaria is one of many explorers and tends to speak with a delicate english voice, She was apart of a crew of autobots when they discovered rarified energon and has since been upgraded by it, She is the lover of ultra magnus and has many times tried to get back together with him. *Roulette: Roulette is a tomboy-ish bragger who likes hitting people with a pair of energon charged sticks that really hurt, She was around when her sister was destroyed but immediately came to a new age of violent crime, She's att odds with nightstreak and tends to ruin her day alot. *Lightspeed: Yay another new kid appeal character, Lightspeed is one of the fastest cybertronians and usually is a very brash and kind-hearted bot who hates bunnies, He watches buster and has devoted time to teaching all of the kids about his speed trips of feeling the " speed zone", Lightspeed was also apart of computron for a while. Decepticons *Megatron: Megatron is a diabolical purple dinosaur yesss but he also has an infinite love for cybertronian and tends to associate himself as a hero against all evil and spanner as villains his problems are..not yet worked out as he shows violent outbursts ,otherwise how did a beast wars character get here YESS? He used a time station which sent him into the unknown future *Devastator: Devastator is a giant brute and a big and dumb one usually ,he is always ALWAYS against any other autobot since he loves squishing them but he hates tricerita ,devastator is armed with drills and is..wait for it a combiner, Megatron likes the big and dumb one *Wingthing *Motormaster: During an age of cybertron motormaster was a powerful crimelord apart of the stunticon mafia who took down many autobots ,he was responsible for cheating and taking out override but also badly damaging this blurr's legs causing them to be removed. *Astroking(PreS2): ANOTHER combiner on this list!? ,astroking is an infernal fellow not to be reckoned with, she is a giant combiner who lives on one of cybertrons moon's , her nefarious plots aren't deceptive but she'll join the autobots anyways she is composed of hypernova blastmaster countdown signal flare and neutron. *Inferno: Inferno is a pyromaniac decepticon mercenary who is known for causing tons of fires and burning down many buildings ,alongside other mercenaries like slipstream he made a REALLY threatening plan to assassinate the autobots ,this plan went awry when prowl streetwise and nightstreak stopped them and sent them to jail ,He later broke out for revenge and murdered many cybertronian police. *Violen Jiger: Violen jiger is the merge of three dead decepticons, An unholy abomination jiger is at war with unicron' s forces *Predatron: Predatron is the king of all beast..a powerful behemoth he ranks as a large combiner, Though mistakenly predatron can be a MAJOR annoyance..his unity is made by his love for animosity and all animalistic features, Predatron gets lost in this and won't stop..EVER. *Snapdragon: A gluttonous unhappy being, Snapdragon can never be full and tends to eat because he's unhappy his violent dragon mode makes him more likely to eat humans. *Vicegrip: Vicegrip is one of megatron's older agents who he revived during the war, He is extremely loyal and tends to blow things up *Waspinator: Waspinator is one of the weaker decepticons and was another of megatron's warriors, Unlike his BW counterpart he is alot more darker and violent but is sent into deep rages when he hears the name "bumblebee" *Tankor: Tankor was a decepticon who supplied energon during the war and went by oilmaster, He changed to tankor when he cane to earth and decided to work as a mercenary with a gorilla-esque appearance tanker is something to not be messed with when he gets angry. *Shockwave: Shockwave is a powerful soldier searching for the lost galvatron, He is infact the creator of this megatron and turns into a tank. *Flamewar: A vicious psychopath flamewar is the arch enemy of roulette but was responsible for killing drift's master and is the decepticon's main assassin, She tends to shoot enemies with pyrotechnic arrows that damage cybertronians structures with a combustible element. *Gutcruncher: Owns the stratotronic jet *Waverider: Waverider is a seacon known for his evil habits of sinking ships Humans *Spike witwicky: Spike witwicky is the son of sparkplug and not in college currently ,he works with his father at a construction site ,he is quite possibly just funny around giant space robots his partner is magnus sort of *Butch Witwicky: Butch Witwicky is the second child of sparkplug and a bully that messes with his brother repeatedly , when he's not doing that he is driving a nice car his partner is nightstreak. *Buster witwicky: Buster is the youngest child of sparkplug at 10 he has cried robot multiple times and tends to like science fiction ,he is also a talented skateboarder his partner is camshaft *Tessa silver: Tessa is one of buster's friends and particularly bonds with tricerita and airburst ,she is also a potential girl-friend and probably tends to stay away from weaoons ,she likes robots and wants to be a robotics engineer. *Circuit: She likes frying robots..alot. Quintessons *Quintron: Quintron is a judge of many different faces, He is the quintesson leader the only good quintesson now, Quintron is known for taking away all sorts of bad cybertronians, During his time quintron sent motormaster to jail and did the same with the wreckers. Notes *It is NOT connected to the aligned continuity * Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series